


Teenagers for a Day

by goldilocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly sunny late summer morning, Scott McCall decides that he and his friends are going to act like regular teenagers for a day, silently vowing not to accept no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Take those relationships pretty loosely 'cause it's basically an OT5 ficlet, which means everyone loves everyone :)

On a particularly sunny late summer morning, Scott McCall decides that he and his friends are going to act like regular teenagers for a day, silently vowing not to accept no for an answer. They have been through so much shit together, seen and let too much darkness in their hearts, their lives have become painful, hectic messes with little or no light at the end of the tunnel and he just wants them to put a pause on all that for a few hours. They deserve that much at least.

 

As they pack themselves in Stiles’s Jeep, not one of them objects, but Scott can feel a sort of uneasiness settling all over the group. It’s as though they collectively feel guilty for shunning their responsibilities of being stern, mature young adults. The Guardians of Beacon Hills. Protectors of the weaker, the unfortunate, the less capable. Ordinary teenagers.

He is not going to let them feel weird about it, no matter what it takes.

“What about Derek?” Scott suddenly asks, although he is pretty sure Derek would never in a million years agree to going to the beach with the lot of them. He is not ever sure  _he_  would like Derek tagging along, but it somehow feels wrong to completely overlook him.

Stiles laughs incredulously: “Yeah, sure, let’s go get Derek and then we can all hold hands and rub sun lotion on each other.”

“Wait, I thought that was exactly what we were gonna do,” Isaac says from the back feigning confusion, squeezed between Allison and Lydia and Scott can immediately feel the mood lightening up a notch. “Minus Derek though.”

“So, that’s a no on Derek?” Scott asks and the entire Jeep seems to roar in unison: “No.”

Scott shrugs this time and none of them knows it, but his plan to make this day a pretty damn good one has already started.

*

It’s a fact universally known that Allison is a damn good swimmer and when she dives into the water as elegant as a swan or a dolphin or whatever being is usually said to be elegant, Scott is completely unaware of a rapidly spreading grin on his face. It is only when Stiles leans in from his right and says: “Gee, Scotty, tell us how you really feel,” that he realizes he must have been wearing one of his Allison-did-a-thing-and-what-a-glorious-thing-it-was smiles.

“I wasn’t-“, he tries, but he knows he was. It’s hard not to. It’s Allison, for Christ’s sake. And judging by the looks on Lydia’s and Isaac’s faces, they seem to be under the same spell. Allison emerges to the surface and laughs: “Come on, you lazy-asses, the whole point of going to the beach is to actually do stuff you can’t at home.”

“That’s why I’m strategically trying to turn that unhealthy crispy red shade over here, thank you very much,” Stiles yells back and he doesn’t even finish the sentence when Scott shoves a bottle of sunscreen into his hands. Scott is not mother-henning Stiles – he would never do that – but he very well knows how fast his best friend’s skin starts sizzling in the sun and that is one other thing he is not going to let happen today.

There are milky white smudges all over Stiles’s body after he’s nearly finished applying the lotion (with almost no words of protest) and, suddenly grabbing his arms, Lydia and Scott pull him to his feet. Isaac runs into them and all four of them splash into the ocean sending waves of water all over Allison. Screams fill the air - just not the kind they have got used to. No one is in grave danger, no one’s chest is being slashed, no one is spluttering blood or  crying for help; well, Lydia is but only because Allison came at her and pushed her underwater and now Lydia is swimming towards her, solemnly swearing she will “get her for this.” Allison is a faster swimmer, but not as fast as wolfed out Scott and Isaac who quickly catch her and bring her to Lydia to execute her retaliation.

And then Stiles offers Allison to climb on his shoulder and Lydia doesn’t wait to be told to climb Scott’s and Isaac yells he’s gonna join Lydia up there  _so help him God_  and Scott shouts back that see, there was a perfectly good reason to ask Derek to join them, they could’ve had three teams instead of this madness and there’s a lot of giggling and splashing and Scott’s trying to balance two people on his back and it all ends pretty infamously with all five of them dragging themselves out of the water like shipwreck survivors, gasping for air.

Sprawled on their backs, warm sand radiating heat from beneath them, their feet still half-submerged in the shallows, Lydia manages to let out: “Sweetheart, I gotta say… this isn’t the worst idea you’ve ever had,” and, as Stiles, Allison and Isaac vehemently agree, Scott can’t help but smile.

Tomorrow they’ll go back to being warriors and fighters and young men and women who put other people’s safety and troubles before their own, but today… today they’re just a bunch of teenagers.


End file.
